


Tango please!

by tinacita



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this week's fff submission.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tango please!

**Author's Note:**

> this week's fff submission.
> 
> enjoy!

_Why am I so nervous? It’s just a party at Ben’s, and drinks._

I’d been looking forward to this evening all week. I had returned from filming on Wednesday, and granted, while we had spent the last 3 evenings together, I really wanted to go somewhere with her. I wanted to show off my beautiful angel …

So Marie and I were finally going out … sort of. Ben was having a small get together, and then I suggested to Marie that we go out for drinks after. She had been a little reluctant at first, but I was able to convince her to accept Ben’s invitation.

_And here I still stand …_

I took a swig of Jameson as I was redoing my tie for the 3rd time. Well, I was redoing THIS tie for the 3rd time. I just wasn’t satisfied with the other one.

_You’re losing your mind! She’s not going to care!_

“You are a grown man, and this is not your first date! Get a grip!” I shouted at the reflection in the mirror, before taking another swig.

_I bet she’s not an anxious mess …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Katrina had lent me a dress, but I felt like a whale wearing it, so I had decided on something else. But now I wasn’t so sure.

I had bought this green dress yesterday, satisfied that it looked nice. However, as I stood here, I was unsure. There really was no other option, though, as Tom would be here in half an hour to pick me up.

_I can’t believe I agreed to this! I have no business being at a party with celebrities!_

I sighed again, putting my jewelry on. The beautiful blue sapphire earrings did look lovely with this dress, as did the black heels Tom had given me for Valentine’s Day. Maybe it’s not as bad as I think …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took a deep breath as I got out of the car. I had hired a driver for the evening, as there wasn’t a lot of available space at Ben’s.

I was still perplexed as to why I was so nervous. We had been seen in public on Valentine’s Day, so I could only surmise that I was worried about what Ben and the others would think about her.

Ringing her bell, I fidgeted with the flowers in my hands As she opened the door, my heart nearly stopped.

“Tom? Are you all right?” she asked.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

“Tom?” she asked, the worry overtaking her lovely features.

“Sorry, I just … You look stunning!” I said, trying to recover.

She blushed, and as I handed her the flowers, I added, “Loki would approve!”

She giggled, and I followed her inside. I noticed that she seemed a bit nervous as well.

“Angel?” I asked, as I joined her in the kitchen. “What’s the matter?”

She slowly turned around me to face me. “I’m just nervous that your friends and colleagues will be disappointed in you for being with me. I don’t want them to think less of you because you’re with someone … like me …”

“Stop,” I commanded, taking her hands in my mine. “I love you, I don’t care what anyone thinks, and neither should you. Ben already knows how much I love you, and he thinks it’s great. Now, the car is waiting, and we ARE going to enjoy ourselves this evening. Understand?”

She looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her gently on the forehead, so as not to ruin her lipstick, and led her to the door.

As we walked down to the car, I said, “I adore you Marie. No one is going to change that.”

She nodded, and laid her head against my arm. “I will do my best to have a good time.”

“I know you will. And if, for some reason, it gets to be too much, just say the word and we’ll leave,” I replied softly.

“I love you, Tom,” she said sweetly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I am ecstatic that you were SO wrong, Angel!_

I was sitting in a secluded both at the bar, waiting for Marie to return from the ladies’ room. As I finished my Jameson, I chuckled, recalling how everyone liked her.

And they didn’t just like her – she impressed them with her intelligence, she made them laugh with her quick wit, and she astonished them with her class and grace.

_I knew it all along … I knew how fond they’d be of you!_

“Why are you smiling?” she said, rejoining me.

Before I could answer, the waiter returned with our refills. I thanked him, and after he left, I answered, “You, obviously! And how much everyone at the party adored you!”

Marie blushed, and sipped her wine. “So I did a good, eh?”

“Angel, you did spectacularly!” I said, clinking our glasses together.

She flashed me a beaming smile, and we sat enjoying our drinks …

“Tom … Tom! We’re here!” I heard her saying. I looked at her smiling, and she just shook her head.

“Come on … I’ll help you,” Marie said, sighing.

“Aaannngelllll … I don’t need any lelp!” I replied, endeavoring to get out of the car.

Marie just looked at me, and said, “Uh huh.”

I felt her grab my hand and yank me out of the car. “Ehehehehe … you’re strong!”

She linked our arms and we walked up the sidewalk to her front door. As she reached for her keys, I leaned against the house.

“I’m sorry. I think I may have overindulged this evening,” I said, glancing at her.

As she unlocked the door, she took my hand and smiled. “It’s ok. At least I’m mostly sober!” she joked, guiding me into the living room.

I plopped myself down on the sofa as she went into the kitchen to make me some tea. That’s when I noticed her iPod sitting in the dock. Suddenly, an idea hit me.

I got up, a bit too quickly though, and had to steady myself on the back of the armchair. I started to move the furniture, much more slowly, to one side of the room. I then walked over to her iPod, and waited for her, propping myself up against the cabinet.

Marie stopped cold when she entered the living room. Flabbergasted, she said, “Tom! What on earth are you doing?”

I reached over and hit play. I sauntered over to her, swaying just a bit, took the tray with the tea and set it on the dining room table.

I took her hand, kissed it, and said, “Tango please!” as I drew her into the dance hold.

“Tom! We can’t!” she shrieked, as I tried to maneuver us around the small space.

I staggered a bit, but luckily she steadied us. I chuckled, saying, “You told me you wanted to lead …”

Marie, rather unsuccessfully, tried stopping us, but I wouldn’t allow it. I really did want to dance with her. So we continued doing our unique little tango. I heard the end of the song quickly approaching, so I wrapped my arm around her waist to dramatically dip her.

However, I seem to have miscalculated … well, everything! And as I went to lower her, I lost my balance and we both tumbled to the floor.

Her shocked eyes looked at me, and I thought I’d hurt her. But then she burst out laughing.

It was my turn to be stunned. She pushed me onto my back as her laughter continued to fill the room.

“You silly Brit!” she yelled. “You were supposed to let me lead!”

I wasn’t yet sober so it took me a moment to fully comprehend that she wasn’t angry with me.

“Angel, I’m so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?” I asked, trying to stifle my own laughter.

She lightly slapped me across the cheek, and rested her head on my chest.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you inebriated, Thomas,” she said, still giggling.

“I beg your pardon! I’m merely a tad … tipsy!” I replied, pretending to be upset.

She laughed softly against me, and I smiled.

“Marie, I am sorry. I normally don’t drink quite so much. I was nervous. And then I was just so excited that Ben and everyone else accepted you and were so happy that we’re together. I guess I got a little carried away …” I said apologetically.

She propped herself up and regarded me for a moment. She smiled sweetly, and said, “I was glad too. I didn’t want them to treat you differently because of me. But they’re all pretty decent. I was impressed. Thank you.”

I slowly sat up, feeling the effects of all the Jameson. “Why are you thanking me? You basically had to help me out of the bar and drag me into the house. And then I nearly crush you attempting to do the tango!” I said.

Marie softly touched my cheek, and answered, “You forced me to see myself the way that YOU see me. You made me realize that I … sort of … fit into your world. And I’m actually a little proud of myself for holding it together tonight. So, TIPSY or not, I’m grateful.”

I took her hand and brought it to me lips. “I truly love you, Marie.”

“I love you, too, Tom, but please make sure you’re sober the next time to try to dip me!!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! thanks for reading!


End file.
